Control Freak (GV)
Control Freak is the Codon Stream 's DNA sample of a Hacknorg from the planet Cul. Appearance He appears to be a mechanical humanoid figure. He has a longer neck and a flatter head like Upgrade's head shape. He has orange mechanical lines going down the middle of his face, chin, neck, and connecting to his mouth. He has two large circular eyes next to the line and no visible mouth or nose. He then has a crest/crown on his head, like Lodestar's but bigger and more pointer. His arms slim and long and a bit curved as well. He has black arms with many zig-zag technological lines running over him, again like Upgrade. He has 5 large fingers which have bunches and bunches of lines on the fingers, which really brings out his fingers. He chest is also slim and pretty average and like Upgrade and Swampfire. His chest, starting from a "V" shape along his upper chest (his shoulders) and below the chin is where his skin turns orange with black lines now that spread from the top of the upper chest to the bottom, which are symmetrical (also like Lodestar). He has two black symmetrical lines on his hips (like Benwolf's belt thing) that stick out. The orange skin then switches back to black skin at the middle of the waist to the knees, where 2 black lines extend from and connect to his lower hips. He has a large orange line on both of his knees that extends down and splits into 3 separate lines, in which 1 is going right, left, and down. He has flat and smooth feet with small toes (4 toes) that buldge out a bit and, again, have bunches of orange lines to make them noticable. He has buldges of his spine, which appear to be short spikes that run up and down his back as well. His trix is in the middle of the "belt"-like thing on his hips, but 13-year-old Mig has no crest and no back spike-like things and a little shorter. Powers & Abilities Control Freak has the powers to control and manipulate any piece of technological device. He can morph into a car, truck, chain, you name it. He also has a good way of hacking too. As well as having his main hacking/improving powers, he has elasticity, shapeshifting, and regeneration as well. He can also have enhanced strength and can fire black and orange beams with techy pieces and numbers on it that tend to hack enemies' powers and/or minor energy. Weaknesses He can be affected by extremely hard pressure, which limits his regeneration speed and his lasers can tend to be too weak or too strong. Gamaverse 13-year-old Mig In Origin of Present Evil, Control Freak debuted to hack into a switch. 16-year-old Mig In A Natural Selection, Part 2, Control Freak took control over the ship after being re-unlocked. In It Happened Secretly, Control Freak followed Maltha, controlling a motorcycle. Specials In Mig & Rich: It's About Time, Control Freak appeared. Appearances Gamaverse 13-year-old Mig *''Origin of Present Evil (first appearance; accidental) 16-year-old Mig *A Natural Selection, Part 2 '' *''It Happened Secretly '' Specials *''Mig & Rich: It's About Time '' Trivia *He is Mig's first technological alien, like Upgrade. *He and Minuscule have been unlocked as a result of a glitch error in the gamatrix core. Category:Technology Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Migster7